Soulmates are soulmates
by heartzmariano
Summary: Sometimes love just cant be denied..
1. Default Chapter

This is the continuation to after rory kissed jess at sookie's wedding..

Dean: Hey beautiful..

Rory: Hey dean.. I missed you! (kisses him)..

D: I missed you too.. so.. movie?

R: Ok.. I've been dying to watch a bad comedy..

D: Oh.. we could go watch kirk bowling if you want.. it's the same thing.. but free..

R: Haha… well that's romantic..

D: Im kidding.. Oh I almost forgot.. (hands her a small box..)

R: Whats this? (Opens it)..Oh my god.. its beautiful.. what is this?

D: A promise ring.. I want you to wear it.. and I want you to know that I love you… and I never want you to doubt that.. this is so that you remember how much I love you.. happy anniversary rory..(puts ring on finger)

R: Oh.. I love it.. and I love you too..(hugs) So.. lets go to that movie huh..

D: Really? Darn.. and I thought I could save some money..

R: Dean!

D: Kidding..

After the movie Rory is walking home alone when she sees jess closing up Luke's through the window.. She decides to drop in..

Rory: Hey..

Jess: Hey.. what are you doing here?

R: I was just on my way home..

J: Oh.. ok.. out with dean?

R: Yeah… anniversary.. 1 year..

J: well.. congratulations..

R: Thanks.. erm.. where's luke?

J: He's upstairs..

R: (pauses).. listen.. can we talk..

J: Aren't we already?

R: Yeah.. I guess… well.. I wanted to ask you.. why did you come back ?

J: I told you.. I just wanted to..

R: But why? Why did you want to?

J: I think you know why..

R: jess.. I didn't mean to kiss you.. I just..

J: Hey.. I thought you said you didn't want to talk about that..

R: I know.. but I just..

J: I gotta close up.. I'll see you around..

R: ok… bye…

(Jess keeps quiet)

The next morning Rory and Lorelai are headed for Luke's as usual

Rory: so what do you want to have today?

Lorelai: Coffee…

R: I meant food…

L: How bout you get eggs and bacon… and I get pancakes and French toast!..

R: it sounds delicious but aren't you afraid we might not be able to move after that? Why the sudden food fest?

L: Cause I want eggs and pancakes and I cant order them in one dish without looking like a pig… this way we can share and I get both! Besides.. you like bacon and French toast..

R: why aren't we the hungry one today..

L: Not hungry really… just want variety!

R: Fine.. but if I cant move you are paying luke to carry me home.. Luke!

Luke: Good morning.. so coffee… and?

L: Eggs with a side of bacon and pancakes with French toast!

Luke: And rory?

L: Very funny..

Luke: What?

L: you think I would eat that all by myself?

Luke: Have you seen yourself eat?

L: Point taken…

(Luke leaves to order)

L: So… what do you have planned today?

R: I dunno… probably spend the day with dean I guess..

L: Did you get him anything?

R: Huh?

L: He got you that ring.. did you get…

R: Yeah.. I gave him a book..

L: A book… for your 1 year anniversary?

R: Yes a book.. he needs to read more.. that way I can talk to him about books! And not just have him stare at me when I start talking about a book.. I mean.. Dean doesn't know much about books.. not like jess..(change of expression on Lorelai's face) erm..

L: Ah… Jess..

J: Hey you talking about me?

R: Oh… hey jess.. not really.. just telling my mom that you read… a lot..

J: Ok… so you ordered yet?

R: Yeah..

J: Listen.. can I talk to you..

R: Now?

J: Yeah…

R: Sure…Be back soon mom..

L: Alright babe.. but im warning you.. if your not down in ten minutes I'm eating all of the food.. and you will be responsible for carrying me to the inn..

R: I consider myself warned..

(she and jess head upstairs to luke's apartment)

R: so.. what is it?

J: I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry.. for yesterday.. I didn't mean to talk to you like that.. its just that… look rory.. I think you know that I like u.. a lot… and I just don't understand why your still with dean! I mean.. yo kissed me and despite what you say I know you felt it too.. you felt that it was right.. I know you did..

R: No…

J: Yes you did.. rory.. look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't..

(rory keeps quiet)

J: see.. I knew it..

R: jess.. I can't.. Dean loves me.. and (unconvincingly) I love him too…

J: Look.. im not gonna be here forever.. and im not waiting for you… not anymore..

R: jess…

J: look… just go.. go back to dean and forget about me alright.. im done..

(opens the door for her to leave)

(rory looks sad and leaves the apartment, when she goes down dean is there)

D: hey.. is anything wrong?

R: No..

D: What were you doing up there?

R: Jess just wanted to show me a book..

D: (unconvinced but decides not to question her further) come eat..

R: I'm not that hungry… mom.. I'm gonna go back home for awhile alright.. Dean.. I'll see you for dinner later..

D: Ok.. you sure your alright..

R: I'm sure..

(Rory walk out of the diner and rushes home feeling like she could burst into tears any moment, she reaches home and lies on her bed and cries.. she felt like she just made the biggest mistake of her life)

(That evening at dinner with Dean at the gazebo)

D: some thing seems to be bothering you.. is it jess again..

R: (uncomfortable) no…

D: rory… is there something going on between you and..

R: dean.. would you stop being so suspicious of me? a relationship is based on trust and you obviously don't trust me!

D: Well how am I suppose to? Every other time you're away from me you're with him! and I see the way you light up when you see him! I used to make you light up like that! What happened Rory? What happened to us?

R: I don't know dean..

D: Do you love me or not?

R: i…(looks at the promise ring dean gave her)

D: that says it all.. I gotta go…

R: dean.. no… no.. im sorry… I do… I love u..

D: Damn it if that were true.. you wouldn't have taken so long to say it.. I'm leaving..

R: Dean!

(Jess walks past the gazebo and sees Rory crying)

J: What wrong?

R: Nothing..

J: Nothing? Cmon.. ive known you 6 months and you still think that telling me nothing is gonna work?

R: I can hope can I…

J: Ah… so there is something wrong..

R: Look.. just leave me alone alright?

J: No way.. I know you.. and I know that even if you say you want me to go u dun really mean it..

R: No.. you don't know me..

J: Yes I do!

R: Look.. I'm telling you now… that I dun want to talk to anybody! Especially not you!.. so just stop interfering and concentrate on your own life..

J: Rory…

R: I said go!

J: Fine..

(walks off)

R: jess…

(Rory sits and cries…)

next scene..( at the Gilmore house)

L: hello..

R: wha.. what?

L: Good morning..

R: Good morning… er.. (looks around) where am I?

L: you're at home..

R: How did I get here?

L: Oh hunny… I got the magic carpet to go find you and fly you home!

R: Mom..

L: Luke found you.. asleep in the gazebo? He drove you back here..

R: And I slept through that? Why didn't he wake me?

L: Him and what army? what happened yesterday?

R: Um.. nothing.. guess I was just tired..

L: Yeah.. (Lorelai knew there was more but didn't want to pry) so what do you wanna do today? Breakfast at Luke's? Or you could just hang out here if you dun feel like going out..

R: Yeah.. I think I'll just hang out.. I'll order food myself… Kinda feel like an assortment of Chinese, Indian and pizza today..

L: Ooh.. you're making me want to stay at home..

R: I wouldn't mind if you did..

L: I'm sorry hun.. I can't.. I gotta work.. the inn is having a wedding there tomorrow.. busy busy..

R: Well.. do you need me to help?

L: No.. that's ok.. You just do what you need to do.. I'll be fine!

R: You sure? Cause I could help.. keeping busy would be a good thing…

L: don't you remember, dean will be there helpin… you were the one who helped me convinced him to help..

R: Oh.. ok..so you know huh?

L: Luke said he saw dean leave you in a huff.. so I assumed..

R: sigh… mom.. do you think I should go talk to him?

L: I don't know… I don't think I'm at liberty to tell you what you should do.. but.. just make sure that if you do talk to him.. you do it when your calm and thinking clearly.. not in a fit of emotions like last time.. so you wont say things u might regret later..

R: Yeah.. I got that…

L: Well.. I got to go.. call if you need anything alright.. (hugs)

R: I will.. (Looks around room then looks at the ring on her finger and goes back to bed covering her face with blanket..)

Next scene..

(Jess is working at the diner.. its not so busy.. Luke comes downstairs..)

J: Great.. I need to go..

Luke: Go where?

J: I got something to take care of..

Luke: Now?

J: Yeah.. Was waiting for you..

Luke: How long?

J: Since when do you care?

Luke: Since you're living under my roof?

J: I dunno… a couple of hours alright..

Luke: Alright..

( Jess grabs jacket and leaves diner)

(Rory on couch sitting and watching TV.. there is a knock on door..)

R: Who is it?

J: Its jess…Could I just have 2 minutes?

(Opens door and lets him in..)

J: Hi..

R: Hi.. Listen.. about last night… I'm sorry…

J: (cuts her off) I came to tell you I'm leaving…

R: What?

J: Tomorrow..

R: What… why?

J: I miss New York…besides.. There's nothing here 4 me to stay for… not anymore anyway.. everyone in this freak show town wants me to leave…

(Rory keeps quiet)

J: so that's it.. I just wanted to tell you that.. and good luck with dean..

(Jess walks out of door..)

R: Not everyone!

J: What?

R: Not everyone wants you to leave.. I dun want you to leave..

J: Rory… we've been through this.. you cant keep leading me on alright.. I gave you a choice and you chose to stay with dean.. that's fine.. but I have nothing to stay for anymore.. cause I sure dun have you…

R: I..

J: what rory.. what?

(Rory keeps quiet..)

J: I thought so.. I gotta go.. bye..

R: Don't leave!

J: Why?

(She runs and kisses him)

J: (jess pulls away) You sure about this?

R: Never been more sure about anything else in my life..

(They kiss again)

J: oh and rory..(he wanted to tell her he loved her)

R: Yeah?

J: Nevermind..

(they continue kissing.. camera moves backward and sees dean watching them with tears in his eyes and holding a bouquet of roses.. fade out)


	2. stop it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gilmore Girls or its characters… blabla.. : (

Note: It's a different writing style than before but I'm just trying it out.. It's also a really short chapter.. and I promise I'll add more soon.. sorry for long delay.. I just have very little time on my hands.. appreciate all the reviews.. thanks

As dean watched Rory and Jess, he felt a million emotions run through him. Anger, betrayal, sadness, disappointment and god knows what else. Mostly, he was angry. Angry at Rory for cheating on him, angry at Jess for stealing Rory away from him but mostly angry at himself for being so blind and not stopping this from happening the moment he felt the slightest hint of insecurity. He was angry that he allowed himself to pretend nothing was happening between the two of them. Angry that he allowed himself to think that Rory still loved him.

As he watched them both in each others arms, something inside him snapped. He dropped the roses and he charged at jess.

"Dean no!" Rory screamed as she saw dean bolt towards jess.

Too late. Jess was on the ground and so was she. Dean had pushed her away from jess before launching himself on him with a force so great it seemed like all the air was knocked out of him. Rory opened her eyes and saw Dean hitting jess again and again and again.

"Dean stop it! Just stop!" he looked up at her and she could see the anger and hurt in his eyes.

In that moment, jess kicked Dean off him and was on the attack mode now. He was hitting Dean with what seemed to be all the strength he had in him. Rory was screaming at the top of her voice by now yelling at the both of them to stop it.

"Dean stop it! I love him! stop it!" at this, Dean stopped, got up and left Jess on the cold grass, motionless. He looked at Rory, tears rolling down his cheeks and whispered "Why?"

Rory who was now in tears replied "I'm sorry dean. It just happened. I don't know why. But I don't love u anymore. I haven't for awhile now…" she knew she was being harsh but at that moment she was so angry at dean for hurting the man she loved, she didn't care much for his feelings anymore.

"I'm sorry I led you on.. I'm sorry I lied to you.. I was lying to myself too.. but I realize now.. I love jess.. and I know you will probably hate me for the rest of your life.. but I did love you.. I really did.. you were amazing.. but something changed.. I don't know if it was you, me or maybe just cause Jess came back.. but there it is.. That's it.. It's over between us. I'm sorry.. I think you should leave.."

Dean looked as though he wanted to respond to this request, instead he looked at Rory one last time before walking off silently.

"Jess? Oh god.. Jess.." Rory quickly took out her cell phone and called an ambulance. Jess wasn't conscious.

Lorelai searched the hospital waiting room for her daughter. She finally caught sight of a familiar figure sitting next to the vending machine in the far corner.

"I came as soon as I could.. Oh god.. hunny are you ok?". Rory turned to her mother and hugged her before sobbing on her shoulder.. "Mom.. I'm so glad you're here.."

"What happened? Are you ok?" lorelai asked quietly as she held her daughter.

"Jess.. Dean… Dean and Jess fighting… I…" Rory was lost for words. All she could think of was how she couldn't bare it if she lost jess. She was praying so hard for him to be ok.

"Shh… Its ok hunny ... where is jess?"

Rory pointed at a door that had 'Observation Room' in big white letterings on it.

"How long has he been in there? Did the doctor say anything?" lorelai asked while handing Rory a tissue.

"It's been an hour. The doctor said that he had several blows to the head area. They are observing him now.. and I.." A nurse came out of the room and interrupted their conversation. "Are you Rory Gilmore? Do you know Jess mariano?"

"Yes.. I do.. Is he ok? Oh god.. tell me he's ok.." Rory said. Almost close to tears..

"He's fine dear.. he's been mumbling your name.. he came too about 5 minutes ago.. "

"Can I go see him?" relief clearly in her voice.

As she sat down beside him he opened his eyes and tried to focus on her. Then, he smiled. "Rory…thank god you're ok.. I was so worried that you were hurt.."

"Shh.." was all she said before she held his hand and rested her head on his chest.. and just held him.. never wanting to let go..

Lorelai looked through a small creak in the door. Saw her only daughter holding on to jess for dear life.. and thought to herself.. "It finally happened.."

As they sat in her mothers car Rory couldn't help but think of how she, how any of them was going to react to Dean once they were back in stars hollow. She was mad at him. Yes. But she also knew how hurt he was. Also, did Jess hear her tell Dean she didn't love him anymore? Or that she loved Jess… As she thought about this, Jess took her hand in his and smiled at her. As though he knew what she was thinking about and telling her that she's got nothing to worry about.


End file.
